


KOD（上）

by TiantianDiary



Category: wangyibo - Fandom, 王一博 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiantianDiary/pseuds/TiantianDiary
Summary: KOD红衣服那天晚上





	KOD（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 总之……觉得雷就出去吧  
第一次搞黄没经验  
内含对郭嘉旗帜的侮辱  
（或许算不上）  
很柴 不刺激

病了还是容易没精神。  
特别是离了聚光灯，到暗的地方之后。  
王一博靠着走廊的墙壁想，他缓了好一会儿才感觉有点力气。学舞蹈的人脚步声很轻，楼道里的声控灯一个都没亮，他凭感觉摸索出家门的钥匙，还在找锁孔的时候，门就从里面开了。  
门里的人把他一把捞进怀里，是熟悉的气息。  
他早就把家门钥匙给了一套范丞丞，在他家里也不是很让人惊讶。  
王一博象征性地挣扎了几下后就伸手搂住对方的脖子，挂在他身上，有气无力地问：“你怎么没开灯？“  
年轻的恋人什么都没说，只是搂在他腰部的那只手用上了力气，就像要把他折断一样。王一博有点不满地哼了一声，但是很快他的嘴就被堵上了。  
唇齿间是冰凉的薄荷味，王一博很喜欢他这点——接吻之前必定要用漱口水，和女明星一样，大概是和他姐姐学上的。  
范丞丞吻得很仔细，先是细细舔舐他干裂有点扎人疼的嘴唇，等到变得水润起来又用上牙齿去轻咬，最后才开始品尝那因为发烧所以显得有些烫的口腔。他一手挽着王一博腰，另一只手按在他脑袋上，不让他挣脱。  
王一博本就有些呼吸不畅，这下子又来了个毫无准备的深吻，很快就喘不上气来。他推了推范丞丞的胸口，发现手软绵绵使不上力气，只能懊恼地让对方为所欲为了。  
范丞丞松开他的时候，他已经脚下发软，要不是还被搂着早就站不稳了。  
然后他就被一把抱起，双脚离地，连反应的时间都没有就被扔到了床上。  
放平日里王一博不会觉得有什么，甚至还会因为这有些粗暴的行为兴奋上一会儿，毕竟范丞丞大多数时候真的是太温柔了，温柔到让他怀疑自己是不是没有吸引力。不过今天毕竟是病着，身上稍微蹭着点就隐隐作痛，被摔到床上更是觉得骨头要散架。  
“喂……“  
他还没来得及说什么，范丞丞就又凑上来吻他，手也不老实地在他身下乱摸。  
“……开灯，把灯开下来。“王一博终于找到了说话的机会，他想抹掉嘴角流出来的口水，刚拿起手就被范丞丞捉住，年轻的恋人几乎完全覆在他身上，抬手开灯的时候敞开的领口刚好对着他的鼻子，一股子酒味。  
灯啪一声开了，适应了黑暗的眼睛不由眯了起来。王一博还是觉得难受，他轻声喊：“松手。”范丞丞也乐得放开他，让他捂着眼睛，自己腾出手来去扒他的裤子。  
虽然这么说听起来很变态，但范丞丞特别喜欢扒王一博的裤子。  
他很瘦，不管穿什么裤子都不会贴在腿上，多多少少留有点空隙，这样慢慢脱起来就很轻松，从他的腿上剥下裤子就像剥一颗熟透了的橘子。但不同于橘子的脉络纵横，王一博生得白，再加上不知道是不是天生毛发稀疏还是在韩团养成的好习惯，腿上一直都是白白净净的，又像是熟鸡蛋。  
范丞丞脱着王一博的裤子，一边头脑风暴，一边单手抬起对方的一条腿，在小腿上咬了一口。  
王一博条件反射地绷紧了脚背。  
“痒……别闹……“他逐渐适应了亮光，挪开手扭头一看，差点没被吓晕过去——窗帘大大咧咧地挂在两侧，根本没被拉上。  
窗外是灯火通明，这个点城市的夜生活才刚刚开始，要是有人碰巧朝这边看，那他们刚才干的丑事肯定在灯下暴露得清清楚楚。  
那头范丞丞接着伸手脱他的T恤，他伸手推拒：“等等等等，我还没清理。“然后抱着对方的肩膀抬起上半身轻轻吻了一下嘴角，趁着范丞丞晃神的劲而从他的胳膊低下钻出来。  
范丞丞想要跟上，他轻轻推了他一把：“去拉窗帘，我自己清理。“

关上卫生间的门，王一博放了一池水，把脸埋进去又抬起来才感觉清醒些许。可能是因为体温有点高，又感觉水温凉得让人畏惧，他对着镜子仔细看了看自己有些烧红了的脸，不用摸就知道肯定滚烫，也不清楚到底是病得还是羞得。他撑在脸盆边上问自己：“我图什么呢?”终于无奈地叹了口气，从水池底下拿出注射器。  
肥皂水灌进去的感觉并不好受，但在有人的时候王一博不想发出什么奇怪的声音。他虚坐在马桶盖上，用一个别扭的姿势慢慢把药水往身体里面灌。小腹慢慢鼓了起来，让他有点直不起腰。  
耳朵，脸颊都热的吓人，汗水顺着鬓角滴落在红色的短袖上，湿了的地方是深色的水渍，贴着皮肤带着点色情的味道。躯壳是滚烫的，身体内部却被冰凉的药水灌满，王一博被激得眼尾泛红。他低下头去看自己隆起的腹部，松松垮垮搭在身上的宽大T恤终于被撑了起来，胸口的几个五角星绷着，看起来格外清楚。  
这一点让他更羞恼了，明明是自己一个人窝在卫生间，但是一旦注意到胸口的那几颗五角星，他就恍恍惚惚觉得自己还处在工作状态。白炽灯正对着他头顶，是整个房间里唯一的光源，打下的素白光雾笼罩在他身上，就好像比赛现场照在评委席上的聚光灯。  
王一博抬眼瞄了眼镜子——自己现在正对着它，以一个非常不雅观的姿势别扭地坐着。镜子里的自己不该露的地方露得一清二楚，他莫名其妙产生了一种被看光了的错觉。巨大的羞耻感涌了上来，眼前一下子就模糊了。  
他想要停下来缓上一会儿，但那一肚子药水催着他下一步动作。颤颤巍巍地站起身，身下用力不让液体从身后流出来，王一博仰着头，再看头顶的白炽灯，已经变成了温和的白色光晕。他好不容易打开马桶盖，扶着边缘慢慢坐下去。  
排出来的药水已经变得温热，完全不受控制地从身后流出来和失禁是一种感受。眼眶里蓄了多时的眼泪终于从眼尾滑落，顺着滚烫的脸颊落在了锁骨的小窝里。王一博整个人脱了力，失神地坐着，双腿控制不住地颤抖着。  
有好几分钟，他感觉什么都听不清楚，以至于范丞丞在外面喊了他几声都没得到回应。所以范丞丞推门进来的时候，看到的就是这样一幕。  
还……挺有冲击力的。  
范丞丞又轻轻唤了年长他几岁的恋人的名字，对方缓缓转过头去看他。眼角嫣红，湿漉漉的，像刚刚被欺负了。  
“你……进来干什么？出去！”被范丞丞抱到怀里之后王一博才反应过来，他又羞又气——这种状态被人看到也太羞耻了吧？他推了把范丞丞，但没想到平日里还算听他话任他闹腾的范丞丞非但没松开他，反而用力把他带着站了起来，然后推到自己身前让他正对镜子看着自己。  
一点遮挡都没有。  
王一博别过脸去，范丞丞一手扶着他一手去拿放在边上的注射器。他还没见过这些清理工具——王一博嫌丢人，每次都是自己清理完了才去找他。王一博不肯看他，正闭着眼睛装死，身后却被塞进一根手指，接着橡胶制的管口抵在了那个地方，他嘶了一声。  
“是这样吗？”范丞丞把管子往里面轻轻推了一点，他有点怕弄伤对方。王一博不得不睁开眼睛，脑袋还是扭在一个别扭的角度看着地板。他伸手握住范丞丞的手，把管口又往里面塞了一点，结果还是因为不适稍稍皱起了眉毛。  
范丞丞低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他保持着婴儿肥的侧脸，稍稍安抚了一下有点炸毛的王一博，然后轻声说：“我动手……了？”  
他说得挺温柔，可下手却没轻没重的，猛得冲进身体的水流几乎有了实感。王一博捂着肚子，轻轻哼了一声。身体受到别人制约的时候就会变得格外敏感，王一博发现自己其实有了点反应，但他忍住没表现出来。  
仅仅是在做清理的时候就被年纪轻轻的恋人搞硬了——这件事情如果被发现真的是太丢人了。  
范丞丞把手覆在他的手上，轻轻抚摸着他鼓起的肚子。王一博感觉到了恐慌，他挡住范丞丞的手不让他碰，范丞丞却一把握住他那分纤瘦的手腕，用了点巧劲把他两条胳膊反剪到背后，然后又轻轻揉了揉那因为灌进药水胀起的小腹。  
药水在范丞丞轻柔地按压下慢慢流干净了——其实也没有流干净，他后穴还在滴着水，王一博茫然地望着前方，也不知道是自己是舒服还是难受。  
他恍惚间听到范丞丞说：“哥哥，如果我把你的肚子填满到这种样子，你会怀孕吗？“  
王一博无意识地”啊“了一声。  
“你会给我生孩子吗？“  
到底是不是自己听错了呢？第三次清洗结束之后，范丞丞扶着他站起，王一博看着镜子里狼狈的自己，有点怀疑刚刚的状态。  
范丞丞不喜欢听他说他们的年龄差——虽然那是客观存在的，所以除却在床上情意正浓玩情趣的时刻，他几乎没听过范丞丞叫过哥哥。  
“舞跳得好的人身体都这么柔韧吗？“范丞丞抬起王一博的一条腿，捞在臂弯里，凑近他耳朵问道。这下镜子把他身下的光景照得清清楚楚。  
大概是才清洗过的原因，后穴那一块原本白皙的皮肤都泛起了红晕，艳红的穴口微微外翻，感受到视线之后紧张地收缩起来。范丞丞看着镜子，就着残余的液体的润滑，塞进了一根手指。  
王一博耳朵红得要滴出血来了，他咬咬下嘴唇：“到床上去。”  
丢他上床的动作依旧不温柔，但是总算是能躺下了。王一博伸手去拿床头的润滑剂，范丞丞却按住他的手，俯身又吻了下去。  
不知道是水温太冷还是什么原因，王一博脸上热得惊人嘴唇却是凉凉的。范丞丞来回轻咬着那好像有点委屈嘟起来的嘴唇，终于给捂热了。他松开了对方的嘴，王一博喘着气翻了个白眼：“你不是很心急吗？“  
他倒是不心急了，慢条斯理地拿了个枕头垫在王一博腰下，又把他的T恤捞到肩膀处，早就因为摩擦而挺立的粉红色乳尖暴露在空气中。然后他虚坐在王一博身上，居高临下地看着这个现在任他宰割的人。  
T恤下半截是黑色的，靠近肩头的那块是大红的，映着几颗五角星。红色很衬他的皮肤，范丞丞想。  
“你应该多穿红色。”范丞丞拉了下那颗最大的五角星：“我有点想在操你的时候让你穿上国旗。”还没说完他就很聪明地捂住了王一博的嘴，没让他说出什么煞风景的话。“让国旗见证一下你是归属性。”范丞丞接着说。


End file.
